crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon
=2009= hello what is your wiki about? can i like create rappers and gangs? i like rappers and gangs. Young Piece 00:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) i promise i wont edit on your pages. but can i create my own pages? its gonna be like Young Piece (Character)(Crossover X-File) :) Young Piece 00:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) what can i do on your wiki? Young Piece 01:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) but can i do anything about cartoons? ur wiki is Crossover Wiki Young Piece 03:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) because like almost everything i see here is like only anime. Young Piece 03:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) i will think about everything. im going to help work in Rap Wiki, One Piece Fanon Wiki, Futurama Fanon Wiki. im a fan of hip-hop, anime and cartoon. that is what my creations are about. Young Piece 04:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) what about hip-hop ninja's, like ninja rappers? Young Piece 04:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) so mainly i can't do anything? Young Piece 04:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) im gonna make a article about some gangs in Montreal. its fanon and kinda, but its just that your wiki is crossover so we can create things that is in Futurama. if we cant, so we can create One Piece stuff..? Young Piece 04:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) look i will make a rapper ninja that is Naruto hip-hop like. the character will be Young Ghettochild and its a ninja that sale rapper albums and mixtapes and he do ninjtsu's like Naruto and Sasuke. Young Piece 04:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) goodnight i will do what i can do, and its gang hip-hop related. Young Piece 04:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) oh ok, cool. well not all my characters will have super abilities. most of them will be human or alien. or like rapper or gangsta/gangster. oh can i create weapons? not from Futurama or any cartoons or anime that you hate tho. Young Piece 17:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) oh ok. but can i put a category for my rappers and a other category for my gangstas/gangsters? Young Piece 17:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) oh ok Young Piece 17:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) well im gonna create some categories, because some of my characters will be gangsters and rappers. or you create those categories Young Piece 17:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ok Young Piece 17:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) im on Gaia Online. mainly im in front of the computer listening to the song Selfish Times by Jordan Croucher :) Young Piece 20:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) can i create Eminem, Lil Flip, 50Cent as character but they are from Konoha and places like that with jutsu abilities and they still sale albums and mixtapes and stuff? that would be so cool Young Piece 20:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) oh ok, cool Young Piece 20:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) about Zeebra Zeebra is one of the most popular rappers in Japan. Zeebra on Wikipedia i research allot on hip-hop Young Piece 20:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Zeebra is kinda base on Naruto, he got chakra. and he have the ability to make jutsu :) Young Piece 21:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) yup :) now im making a ninjutsu Plasma Release: Dragon Breath (Ninjutsu/Jutsu)(Crossover X-File) Young Piece 21:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) maybe, idk. well im going out. idk when im coming back :( Young Piece 21:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) im back. gangsta's will never reach max potential, im not sure about ninja gangsta's. maybe if they mix the chakra with the guns. a secret dojo in Japan, yup that would be cool. ur a genius :D Young Piece 03:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ugh, isn't that too strong? Young Piece 18:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ok Young Piece 19:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) oh ok, well im thinking about a name for it and im thinking about how many tails. "im a lil stress right now" :( Young Piece 20:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) oh yes. oh i understand :) well im still thinking about the idea of Zeebra secret jutsu and the clan his from Young Piece 22:45, November 28, 2009 (UTC) well im not really sure. maybe a plastic release jutsu. Young Piece 22:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) but for cooler characters i have more ideas Young Piece 22:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) what's up what's up, i was a lil busy. i was up at 11:50am. and i updated some stuff on my computer. i got new songs on my cellphone like Represent Real City by Snagga Shee and Da City On My Back by Bilo Da Kid Young Piece 19:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) soon. oh and u can reach me on Gaia Online, im Young Piece on Gaia Online Young Piece 19:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) AK-69 the AK is for the AK-47 gun and the 69 is for the sex position. idk, but that AK-69 is a japanese rapper. Young Piece 22:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) why do u block ppls? its not fair. Young Piece 02:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) im here. and why block peoples, do u like to be block? not me i hate when peoples block me. i dont want peoples messae me that they have been block on One Piece Fanon Wiki anymore, please just one think no blocking peoples please. but i never block peoples, never. and never will. Young Piece 00:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Gaia Online go and sign up on gaia. im always on gaia. add me, im Young Piece on gaia Young Piece 02:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) i will coming back im coming back but it just if i want to create a Sasuke Uchiha character that is like different. like if u already created Sasuke Uchiha and i wanted to create a gangster Sasuke Uchiha? that is my reason with the "Crossover X-File" and u said to not mix my stuff with your stuff. Young Piece 00:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC) right now im listening to the Hip-Hop mixtape War Crimez (U.S.A. Vs. Canada) Hosted By: Richie Sosa & Checkmate on DatPiff.com oh and im sad :( Young Piece 00:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) thank you for unblocking me, your unblocked. im gonna make you a administrator on One Piece Fanon Wiki ASAP. im very sorry, i shouldn't have said what i said. again im very sorry, i hope you can forgive me Young Piece 16:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) =2010= im here, but im loaded with stress Young Piece 23:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) oh ok Young Piece 23:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) well im gonna be back soon, im just kinda out of ideas...so whats up with you? Young Piece 23:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool Young Piece 23:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) =2013= Hi I just created w:c:Cameos and discovered your wiki and wondered if this was a similar concept? +Y 09:42, January 28, 2013 (UTC)